YOU
by Malin90w
Summary: COMPLETE! What will happen now that Michael is in prison again? Will Sara and Linc find a way to get him out of there? And if they do, what will happen then? This story takes place right after SONA. MISA
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-

Sara didn't know where to go or who to talk to. All she knew was that she wanted Michael to be there with her. She would have done anything to turn the time back to when Michael and Lincoln had come to the boat. If they had hurried up, maybe they would have been out of there before Bill Kim came. And then she hadn't killed him, and Michael wouldn't be in prison because of her. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring and she picked it up to see who it was. "Lincoln" the display blinked at her and she hurried to answer.

"Lincoln", She said and tried hard not to cry. "Michael is…"

"Sara, what happened?", Lincoln asked when she didn't continue to speak.

"I… Michael, he is in prison", Sara said and now she couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"What?", Lincoln sounded really confused and worried. "Sara, where are you?"

Sara looked around and it suddenly came to her mind that she had no idea where she was. She had just walked and walked and suddenly sat down on a bench when she was too tired to walk. There were a big building fifty meters to her left and the huge sign over the door said "Hotel Sunset".

"I'm next to a hotel", she answered Lincoln. "Hotel Sunset."

"Okay, stay there! I'll be right there", Lincoln said and before he hung up he said, trying to comfort her:

"Sara, we'll make it alright."

Lincoln took a cab to Hotel Sunset and when he walked out from the car he saw Sara sitting on a bench next to the hotel. She looked devastated and Lincoln could see that she had been crying a lot. He sat down next to her and looked at her, but she continued to look at her own feet.

"Sara, what happened?", Lincoln asked careful and caressed Sara's arm a little bit.

"Michael, he… He told the police that he was the one who shot Kim to death", Sara said really quiet. "And they believed him and now he's sent to jail. All because of me…"

Lincoln looked really chocked and both he and Sara were quiet for a long time before he finally spoke:

"I… I don't know what to say", Lincoln said and started to shake his head in confusion. "I mean, Sara… You can not blame yourself for this. When Michael decides to do something, he just does it."

"I know that you are right but… I just wish this had never happened", Sara said and covered her head in her hands.

"Hey", Lincoln said and laid his arms around Sara. "We all wish it hadn't happened, but it did and that's nothing we can do to turn back the time now. You know that Michael is a fighter and he will make it out of there no matter what. He could never bear to stay away from you that long."

Sara looked up at Lincoln and he could see a small smile taking place on her lips.

"You are right", she said and wiped away the falling tears in her face. "He'll make it out of there. He has to! But there must be something we can do."

"Why don't we go to the police station and see if we can find out something", Lincoln said and stood up.

"Yeah", Sara said and stood up as well. "Let's do that."

-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-

"Sona, what kind of place is that?" Lincoln asked to himself out loud.

"I don't know", Sara answered him. "But I can go down to the reception and see if they can rent us a computer and then we can find out."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll see if we can get some food up here", Lincoln said. "We can't think on starving stomachs."

Sara and Lincoln had checked in to a little hotel near the police station in Panama City. Their visit at the station hadn't given them much information, just that Michael was in some place called Sona. Either Lincoln or Sara had ever heard the name before and they had no idea of where the place was. Even if they didn't speak the words, that made both of them really worried.

While Sara went down to the reception Lincoln called room service and ordered some sandwiches for them to eat. Sara came back up to the room just a few minutes before the sandwiches arrived and they sat down to eat in silence, before using the computer that Sara had rented from the hotel. They searched for information on Sona and there were a lot of hits on the subject. Sara chose an article that had been written just a few weeks earlier and the longer they red, the worse they felt. "Sona – Prison or Hell?" was the headline and the writer of the article described why Sona was one of the worse prisons in the world. It said that there were no guards and no rules and the dead bodies were lying all over. But the sentence that caught Sara's eyes was: "No one has ever come out of there alive".

"Oh my God!" Lincoln said in frustration and looked at Sara.

"I… I…" Sara couldn't get herself to say anything.

She stood up and ran over to the bathroom, went in and closed the door. She fell to the floor and leaned over the toilet to throw up. Then she sat down next to the toilet and leaned her head against the knees. She started to cry loudly and heart wrecking and couldn't even think about to stop. After a few moments Lincoln came in to the bathroom and sat down next to her on the floor. He put his strong arms around her and held her tight without saying a word. Sara just continued to cry and Lincoln could feel her shivering in his arms.

They were sitting just like that on the floor, for what felt like hours, until Lincoln finally came to his senses.

"Sara, we'll get him out of there!" He said and forced her head up to look at him. "You hear me? We'll get him out of there!"

Sara just shook her head while the tears were still running down her face.

"Didn't you read it?! There hasn't been anyone getting out of there alive, Lincoln!"

"I read it! But Michael is not just anyone, you know that! He's a fuckin' genius!"

"I know that, but..."

"Do you think he would want us to give up? Is that what you think?"

"No..."

Sara started to wipe her tears away and then she looked at Lincoln and took his hand.

"You are right", she said. "You are so right! We can't give up, he needs us. Now more than ever!"

"Okay, that's what I want to hear", Lincoln said and gave Sara a hug. "Let's figure this thing out."

He rose from the floor and offered Sara a hand to help her stand up. She took it and stood up and wiped away some more of her tears. She then casted a look in the mirror and made a big sigh.

"I'll be right out, just need to fresh up a little bit", she said and looked at Lincoln.

"Alright", he answered and walked out while closing the door behind him.

Sara came out a few minutes later and found Lincoln sitting by the computer. He looked very concentrated and didn't even seem to notice that she was coming.

"You find anything?" Sara asked and Lincoln looked up from the screen.

"Eh, not really", he answered.

Sara sat down beside him and looked at the computer screen.

"So what are we suppose to do?" She said, more to herself than to Lincoln.

"I don't know", Lincoln said. "But we just need to have some faith."

Sara smiled and looked at him.

"You sound just like your brother", she said and laughed a little bit.

"I do? Why?"

"Well, the thing about having some faith. I've heard that one before."

"That's something our mum used to tell us when we were kids. She always told us to keep going until we got what we wanted."

"She sounds like a really good mother."

"Yeah, she was", Lincoln said and smiled, thinking of the memories. "What about yours?"

"My mother? I was pretty young when she died so I don't remember that much."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you…"

Both Lincoln and Sara were quiet for a long time as if they were thinking really hard.

"I just came up with something!" Sara suddenly said.

"What?"

"When Paul Kellerman testified against the president and her closest men, he had a lot of documents on it. I bet one of those documents mentioned Bill Kim's name and that he was a part of the company."

"So? He is dead, it's not like we can make him talk."

"No, but if we can prove that he was one of the bad guys, that would give the shooting a whole new meaning. I mean, if we could get someone to believe us that it was all in self defence, that would pretty much clear Michael. Kim was a man with a lot of guilt on his shoulders, so maybe people actually would believe in us."

"Okay, I see your point", Lincoln said. "But how would we get someone to even look through all those documents? I don't think that we'll have the influence to make them open up the case again."

"Maybe not, but I know someone we can talk to!"

"Okay, but…"

"No buts, Lincoln! We just need to have some faith…"

-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-

Sara was sitting in the couch of the hotel rooms and she was far away dreaming. Today was the day. The day that Sara would see Michael again, the day that she could finally hold him in her arms again. It was only a couple of hours left until she and Lincoln were going to pick him up outside of Sona, and she was so nervous that she thought she would explode. What if he was so badly beaten that that they wouldn't recognize him? Or what if he blamed her for all of this, in the same way that she did. Because she blamed herself, she was the one who should be in there, not him.

"Are you alright?"

Sara blinked and was suddenly back in the reality.

"Sara?" Lincoln said and looked at her from where he was standing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Sara answered him and smiled. "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Lincoln said and sat down next to her in the couch.

Sara nodded and looked down in her lap.

"Why?" Lincoln asked. "It's only a matter of hours now, then he will be out of there"

"I know, I just… What if he is mad at me for getting him in there?"

"Sara" Lincoln slowly said and reached for her hand. "How many times do I have to tell you this; it was none of your fault. Michael did what he did because he loves you. Just keep that in mind."

"Yeah, I know", Sara said and smiled a little again. "Thank you, Lincoln. I could never have done this without you."

"Nah, thank you." Lincoln said and gave her a quick hug.

It had been nineteen days since Michael had gotten into Sona and now he would be released. Sara had called Bruce who had talked to the government in America and in Panama, and they had finally come to an agreement. Panama would release Michael, but he still had to face trial in America. It was up to Lincoln and Sara to get him to Chicago within a week, or else they would also be wanted again. Since they couldn't get in touch with Michael it was up to them to decide what to do. And of course it was better for Michael to face trial in America, than to be stuck in Sona, for God knows how long!

"Are you ready to go?" Lincoln asked Sara two hours later.

She was in the bathrooms and stepped out when Lincoln called for her.

"I've never been more ready in my entire life", she said and gave him a big smile.

"Good", Lincoln said and smiled as well.

They called a cab and both took place in the backseat to go to Sona. When they arrived there the sun was high in the sky and the heat was almost unbearable. Sara and Lincoln stepped out of the cab and while Lincoln paid the driver, Sara looked at the huge gate doors which led to the prison. All she wanted was for them to open and for Michael to come out. Lincoln came up to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"This is it", he said with a sigh.

"Yep", Sara said and sighed as well.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both waiting for the gate to open. When it suddenly did they exchanged a quick glance before looking towards the now half open gate. It seemed like hours before they could see Michael but actually it was only a matter of seconds. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the last time they saw him, but now they were dirty and his jeans had big holes on the sides.

Sara couldn't do anything but to run towards him and while she did she started to cry. As she reached Michael he opened up his arms and she went into his embrace. She fit just perfectly in his arms and when she placed her head next to his neck, he started to cry too. He placed one arm on her back and with the other one he slowly caressed her hair. They stood just like that for several minutes, none of them able to talk.

Lincoln was still standing at the same spot, with a huge smirk on his face. Seeing Michael and Sara like this made him longing even more for his son. But it wasn't long now until he and LJ would be reunited, soon all of this would be over.

Sara was the first one to say anything.

"Are you alright?" she whispered against his neck.

The sudden movement of her lips made Michael shiver and he let go of her enough to look into her hazel eyes. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Now I am", he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers, still caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Sara closed her eyes and smiled. He was alright and he was here with her. She unwillingly leaned away as she remembered Lincoln who was watching them from where he was standing. She looked at Michael and gave him a huge smile, before letting go of his back. Michael smiled back and then he took her hand in his and they started to walk at Lincoln's direction.

"I've missed you", Lincoln said as he and his brother exchanged a hug.

"I've missed you too", Michael said and looked at his brother. "Both of you", he added with a look at Sara.

She smiled at him once again and took his hand.

-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-

"Lincoln must really miss his son", Sara said looking at Michael.

"Yeah, they've become really close this last couple of months, even if they haven't seen each other that much. But now there is only a matter of hours until they met again", Michael answered and put a tighter grip around her.

They were sitting on a bus on their way back to the states. Michael and Sara were sitting close together in one seat while Lincoln was sleeping in the seat behind them.

Michael sighed and brushed his eyes with one hand.

"I miss him too, I haven't seen him in a long time. If you don't count the time we were trying to get him out of that elevator. Linc told you about that?"

"Yeah, he did. He actually told me a lot of things that I didn't know before"

"Like what?" Michael asked curiously and looked at her.

"Like… about the tattoos. You never told me what they were for."

"Eh, well I guess I didn't", Michael said feeling quite embarrassed that he hadn't told her about them. "I guess there are a lot of things you deserve to know. About the escape and… about me."

"Yeah, maybe" Sara said looking down. "Sometimes it feels like I've known you for my entire life… and sometimes it feels like I don't know you at all."

"I feel the same thing about you. I mean, before I went to Fox River I made some research. So I know where you went to school, your best subjects, your grades…"

"My yearbook quote", Sara said quietly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. About all the lies", Michael said and tried to look into Sara's eyes. "I really am."

"I know you are, it doesn't matter anymore. You did what you had to do, right?"

"There are a lot of things I wish I had done differently"

Sara didn't know how to answer that so she decided to stay quiet.

"What I was trying to say before…" Michael started. "…was that even though I know those things about you, I don't know any of the little things. Like how you want your coffee or which movies you like. Those are the things I want to know."

"That's what I mean too. Those every day things that you take for granted"

"But we'll have all life to learn those things, right?" Michael said and looked at her with his intense gaze.

Sara felt how she blushed and she didn't even try to hide the smile that was coming to her face. She laid one hand on Michael's cheek and pulled his face close enough for their lips to meet. She kissed him slowly and steady, and brought both of her hands to his face while he deepened the kiss.

Sara was the one to brake off the kiss to get some air. She stayed close to Michael's face and when she had breathed a couple of seconds, she looked at him and kissed him again. This time only for a short time, but it was enough for to leave Michael breathless again. He looked at Sara with his sparkly eyes and couldn't help but to smile. Sara made a nervous little laughter before laying down her lead on his shoulder.

"Milk, no sugar", she said.

"What?" Michael sounded confused.

"My coffee", Sara answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I've watched Titanic like a hundred times."

Michael laughed and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I think I'm in love with you", he said and laughed a little bit more.

"And I think that you are the most amazing person I've even met", Sara answered and kissed him on the neck.

"I think that I'll kill you both if you don't let me sleep soon", Lincoln's voice said behind them.

Michael and Sara jumped by surprise when they heard him talking. They had both assumed that he was asleep and now they felt slightly embarrassed.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael asked and looked at Lincoln in the seat behind.

"Long enough…" Lincoln answered and grinned at them.

"Um, well… How long until we are in the states again?" Sara asked, looking flushed and desperately wanting to change the subject.

"I think we're there in an hour or so", Lincoln answered and after a while he added "So I suggest that the two of you try to get some sleep. If you're done talking about Titanic, that is?"

Michael reached his hand over the seat and pretended that he would hit Lincoln in the head. Lincoln just laughed at him and placed his hand on Michael's head to rub it.

"Don't take it that seriously, I'm just fooling around. You know that", Lincoln said. "It's great to see you happy again. And you too", he added with a nod to Sara. "You know you've got a great girl right there, Mike."

"The best", Michael said and caressed Sara's cheek with his hand.

She smiled and put her own hand over his.

"Okay, no more making out while I'm around, please", Lincoln said, closing his eyes and pretending to sound annoyed.

"Whatever you say, big brother", Michael said and turned forward again. He put his arm around Sara and she fell to his shoulder and yawned.

"What about some sleep now?" She said and took Michael's hand in hers.

"Yeah, that sounds good", he answered and kissed her hand.

-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-

Jane was standing in the kitchen when a taxi arrived outside on the street. She could see Lincoln, Michael and Sara stepping out of the car and Lincoln paying the driver. They all walked up to the house and Jane hurried to the front door to open.

"Hi, Jane", Lincoln said smilingly and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Lincoln", Jane answered. "It's nice to see you again, alive and all."

"Well, I did my best", Lincoln said and laughed. He then put his arm to Michael's shoulder. "This is my brother Michael. Michael, this is Jane Phillips."

"It's nice to finally meet you", Jane said and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Nice to meet you too", Michael said and smiled.

"You must be Sara", Jane said and put her hand out for Sara.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jane", Sara said and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Lincoln was looking around, clearly looking for LJ.

"LJ is in school, he'll be home in an hour or so", Jane said. "He wanted to stay home today to be here when you arrived, but I forced him to go to school."

"That's good, Jane. He could really need someone pushing him", Lincoln said.

"Well, come on in", Jane said and opened up the door even more. "You can put your bags right here for now. I've made some tea and scones if you're hungry."

"I'm starving", Michael said and rubbed his stomach. "Prison food isn't really my favorite."

"Well, I'm sorry about that", Sara said.

"Sara… Please, you are not to blame for that. Not at all!" Michael said and stroke her arm.

Jane and Lincoln walked away to the kitchen, leaving Michael and Sara in the doorway.

"Well, you know I don't feel like that", Sara said and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, let's talk about this later. Okay?" Michael said and put his arm around her. "Let's just enjoy the scones now."

"Yeah, let's do that", Sara said and put her arm on his back.

The kitchen smelled like heaven, and Lincoln and Jane had sat down at the table which was full of food. Michael and Sara let go of each other and joined them at the table. Lincoln searched for Michael's gaze to see if everything was okay and Michael gave him a nod.

"So… You guys must be really anxious being in the States again", Jane said trying to light up the moment.

"Yeah, it's great", Lincoln said and took a big bite of his scone. "I mean, here people can actually understand what I'm saying."

Jane laughed a little and looked over at Sara and Michael who was sitting quiet.

"Here, have some scones", she said and handed over the bucket with scones.

"Thank you", they said at the same time and they both reached to grab a scone.

"So, how is it to live with LJ, Jane?" Michael asked. "Is he playing nice?"

"Yeah, LJ's great", Jane answered smiling. "I thought teenage boys would be much worse."

"Oh, you haven't been living with him that long yet", Michael said grinning. "No, but he's a really smart kid."

"Yes, indeed", Jane said.

When they had eaten their scones and drunk their tea, Michael took Sara's hand under the table.

"You want to go out in the backyard talking for a moment?" he said and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, sure", Sara answered and stood up.

"Excuse us", Michael said and rose from his chair. "We'll be right back."

"Take your time", Jane said and started to undo the table.

Michael and Sara walked out of the kitchen door, still holding hands and Lincoln couldn't help but to smile a little when he saw that.

They sat down in the sofa outside and none of them said a word in several minutes.

"You know I don't blame you for anything, right?" Michael said and searched for Sara's gaze, but she continued to look straight forward.

"I shot that man, Michael. You went to jail for it. How can you not blame me?" Sara said sounding like she was about to cry any second.

"If you hadn't shot him, my brother would be dead right now. And I would probably be, as well. I dragged you into this, if I hadn't you wouldn't even been on that boat, Sara."

"I were on that boat because I wanted to be", she said and now she looked at him. "You know that."

"I do. But still, I was the one who brought you in danger. If you'd never met me you'd be happy right now. You would have a job, a home… a father."

"As much as I would want my father alive, I can't say that I was even close being happy then. I've never been as happy as I am right now, here with you. That's what matters, not my job."

Michael put his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"You have now idea how happy you make me, Sara. And I promise to do everything to make you happy, until the day I die."

Sara smiled and leaned into Michael's arms.

"I love you", she whispered into his neck. "More than anything."

"I love you too", Michael answered. "I always will."

Suddenly they heard voices and laughter in the kitchen and figured it must be LJ home from school. The broke off from each other and Michael placed a kiss to her temple.

"Maybe it's time for you to finally meet LJ", he said and smiled.

"Yeah. It feels like I already know him though", Sara answered. "Lincoln talks about him constantly."

Michael laughed and stood up from the sofa.

"Are you ready?" he asked and blinked with his left eye.

"Yep", Sara answered and took Michael's outstretched hands to stand up.

When LJ saw his uncle walk in through the kitchen door, his face exploded into a big smile. "Uncle Mike", he greeted and stood up to hug his uncle.

"Hi, LJ", Michael said and hugged LJ. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too", LJ said and smiled once again.

Sara couldn't help but to smile too when she saw how happy Michael was to see his nephew. It was obvious that they'd missed each other a lot. Sara looked over to Lincoln and she saw something in him that she'd never seen before – true happiness. She had never seen him look so relived and comfortable before. That made her smile even more.

Michael suddenly remembered that LJ and Sara hadn't said hi to each other and he stepped back a few steps and put his arm around her shoulders.

"LJ, I would like you to meet Sara", he said and looked from LJ to Sara. "Sara, this is my nephew LJ."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, LJ", Sara said smilingly and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's really nice to meet you too. You're uncle Mike's girlfriend, right?" LJ said and looked from her to Michael.

Sara looked at Michael and he gave her a shy smile.

"Yes", she said still looking at him. "Yes, I am."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews, I'm really happy that you like my story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write, but I have pretty much the whole story in my head. Sometimes it takes a really long time to put all my thoughts on paper, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. And please continue to review, it makes my days much brighter!_


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-

"I didn't know you were so bad at playing cards, uncle Mike", LJ said and grinned at him. "It looks like I and Sara are winning again."

The brothers, LJ and Sara were all sitting playing cards on the porch. Jane was the only one not playing, though she also was sitting with them outside. Michael and Lincoln were long behind Sara and LJ who had scored a lot of points in the game.

"Yeah, you suck Mike", Lincoln said jokingly and sighed at his brother. "Can we please change the teams soon?"

All of them started to laugh and LJ and Sara made a high five in the air.

"Oh no, Sara here is my lucky lady", LJ said and pointed at Sara. "I'm not trading her for neither of you."

Michael coughed and pretended to look angry at LJ.

"What?" LJ asked and chuckled.

"I thought you just called her _your_ lady."

"Well, Michael", Sara said flirtatiously. "I just dumped you for your sixteen year old nethew. I mean, I can't have a guy who can't play cards!"

Michael quickly put all the cards in the middle of the table to start a new game.

"Come on, Linc", he said pretending to be desperate. "I need to win my lady back!"

"Then you have to play really god", Jane said teasingly. "You're forty points behind them."

Linc gave up a laugh and picked his cards up.

"Okay, man. I'm with you", he said. "No offence, Sara, but I actually don't like the idea of my son together with a thirty year old."

"Who are you calling thirty?!" Sara said and looked offended. "I'm still in my twenties!"

"Okay, but still…" Lincoln answered. "I don't like the idea of him with a twenty nine year old either."

"I do", LJ said and grinned.

"LJ!" all the others said and started to laugh.

"I was kidding!" LJ said and laughed as well.

-.-.-.-

Two hours later they were all still sitting on the porch, but the game was over a long time ago. LJ and Sara won big time but LJ was nice enough to give Sara back anyway. He and Lincoln were now sitting in one end of the table, talking about school and Jane looked at her watch.

"Good for you that you're not going to school tomorrow", she said and looked at LJ.

"Yep, I know", LJ said with a smirk. "And although I really liked the school here, I can't wait to get back to my old school. 'Cause that's possible, right?"

"I really hope so", Lincoln said and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will do anything to make that happen."

"Good", LJ said and rose from the table. "Okay, I really need to get to bed now. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Eight o' clock", Jane answered and gave LJ a quick hug. "Good night."

"God night", LJ said to all of them.

"I think I'll follow your example", Sara said with a yawn.

"LJ, why don't you show Sara to the guest room?" Jane said and poured some more wine into Lincoln's glass.

"Yeah, sure", LJ said and smiled at Sara.

Sara glanced at Michael and he squeezed her hand a little bit.

"I'll be right up", he said and let go of her hand again.

"Okay", Sara said looking at him. "Good night, all."

"Good night, Sara", Lincoln and Jane answered at the same time, glancing at each other a little bit.

Sara and LJ went upstairs while the other three continued to talk.

"So, we're leaving at eight", Michael said. "Then what?"

"Then we head back to Chicago as soon as possible", Lincoln answered. "Your trial is on Thursday and we'll have lunch with you lawyer on Wednesday."

"Alright", Michael said and yawned. "So who's my lawyer?"

"It's some guy that Sara recommended. I think it was the same lawyer that she had during her trial."

"Michael, you don't have to be nervous about it", Jane said and looked at him. "You have a lot that talk for your advantage."

"Yeah, I know," Michael said and yawned again.

"You'd better go to bed before you fall asleep on the table", Lincoln said and grinned.

"Yep, I think I'd better do that", Michael said and rose from the table. "Good night, you guys."

"Good night", Jane said and smiled at him.

"Good night, Mike", Lincoln said. "By the way, make sure Sara gets some sleep tonight. She hasn't slept much since you went to Sona."

"She hasn't?" Michael said with a serious face.

"She has been having some nightmares. She didn't really want to talk with me about them."

"Okay…" Michael said but his mind was far away. "Well, I'll se you guys tomorrow."

-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

-.-.-.-

Michael slowly opened the door to the guestroom, carefully not to wake up Sara if she would be sleeping. He glanced at the bed and was happy to see that she was still awake. She was sitting on one side of the bed with the legs under herself.

"Hi", Michael said and sat down beside her, his knees bumping into hers.

"Hi", Sara answered and smiled at him a little bit. Then she looked down and started to bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked and searched for her eyes.

Sara sat in silence for a while before she put her arms around Michael's neck and leaned in close to him. He laid his arms on her back and held her as close as he could.

"I missed you so much", Sara whispered weakly.

"I missed you too, Sara", Michael whispered back against her hair. "All the time."

Sara broke off from Michael and smiled at him once again.

"I think we'd better go to bed now. We're going early in the morning", Sara said and yawned.

"Yeah, you're right", Michael said and kissed her temple. "You want the bathroom first?"

"Sure, thank you", Sara said and went in to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came out wearing nothing but her underwear and a grey camisole. Michael tried not to look too much at her. He didn't want her to think he was checking her out, although he actually was.

"You're ready?" he asked and smiled a little at her.

"Yeah", Sara said smiling back at him at the same time as she put her hands through the hair.

Michael entered the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. He put the clothes on the floor next to where Sara had put hers in a pile. Then he washed his face before getting out to the bedroom again. Sara had already lain down between the sheets and she moved a little bit to make place for Michael on her right side. When he entered the bed she immediately curled up against him, placing her head on his bare tattooed chest. Michael put a protective arm around her waist and with the other he softly caressed her hair.

"Linc told me you've been having nightmares", he said quietly.

He could feel Sara's body stiffen a little bit before she answered.

"It's no big deal."

"If it kept you from sleeping, it is."

"Michael…" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. But if you do, I'll listen."

"I just… I don't know what to say."

They were both lying still in silence, Sara was deciding weather to tell about the nightmares or not, and Michael wanted her to take all the time she needed. He was still holding his arm around her but was no longer caressing her hair.

"It was always the same dream", Sara suddenly started to say. "You and I were standing on a pier by the ocean. We were watching this wonderful sunset and you were holding my hand. I was just about to tell you how happy I was when…" She stopped and took some deep breaths before she continued. "…when this other person appeared. First I couldn't see who it was, but when I looked closer I could see that it was… me. This other me started to run towards us and suddenly she had a gun and she pointed it at me. Just when she pulled the trigger you jumped in front of me and…" Sara's voice had suddenly changed and she sounded like she was about to cry. "…and you took the bullet for me."

Michael could sense Sara's tears on his chest and he tightened his grip around her.

"Sara, it was just a dream", he whispered against her hair.

Sara continued to speak as she hadn't heard him.

"I tried to save you but there were so much blood. And I was holding the gun. I killed you…" Sara's voice was no so full of crying that Michael barely heard what she was saying.

"Sara, listen to me", he said and put her head up to look at him. "It was just a dream, and it's over now, okay?"

Sara just nodded at him and he started to wipe away all of her tears.

Michael was lying awake for a long time and he was certain that Sara was sleeping when he suddenly heard her speaking to him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she slowly caressed Michael's chest with her hand. She looked at his tattoos as she followed the lines with her fingers. It was a long time since she had seen them, and she had never had the chance to observe them like this before.

"Yeah, sure", Michael answered. "Anything."

"Your tattoos… They're like map of Fox River, right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"So where is the infirmary?"

Michael smiled and took a hold of her fingers.

"I haven't really thought about it before, but actually I put it exactly on the right place," he said and put her fingers over his heart. "Right here."

"Really?" Sara said and looked up at him.

"Yeah", Michael answered and put his head down to softly kiss her lips.

-.-.-.-

Sara woke up a couple of hours later and she stretched to her right and was surprised to find that Michael's side was empty. She sat up in the bed and now she could see that Michael was standing by the window with his back against her. Sara got out of bed and walked up to him. She put her arms around his waist and put a kiss to his tattooed back.

"What's wrong?" she asked and looked out of the window.

"They're still up", Michael said quietly.

First Sara didn't understand what he meant but then she heard Lincoln's and Jane's laughter through the window.

"I'm sure they are wise enough to get the sleep they need."

"I can't see him get hurt again."

"Oh, you mean like _that_."

"He hasn't been himself since Veronica died. But I thought that he would get through it soon, and now… Now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Michael, Lincoln is a grown man. I'm sure he'll not just get himself thrown into something. And besides, Jane is a great woman. Whatever happens with the two of them, they'll handle it in a good way."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Come back to bed now", Sara said and took a hold of his right arm. "We're going up early tomorrow."

-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

-.-.-.-

Sara woke up with Michael's arm over her, her back tightly against his stomach. Their hands were tangled together and she could feel Michael's breathing against her neck. It made her shiver a little bit and she smiled at the same time as she started to caress Michael's hand with her thumb. She could feel Michael move under her touch and she turned her head to look at him. He had his eyes opened and he his mouth was formed into a big smile.

"Hey", he whispered and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey, yourself", Sara whispered and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't. I've actually been awake for quite a while", Michael answered.

"Okay", Sara said and moved in his arms to turn around. She faced him and pressed her dry lips against his in a long and sweet kiss. When she broke away she couldn't help but to blush.

"What was that for?" Michael asked teasingly and smiled even more.

"For being you…" Sara answered and slowly stroked his arm.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, can I?" Michael said and kissed her red cheek. "By the way, you look beautiful when you blush."

Sara just gave up a laugh and then she snuggled up against his chest.

"I wish we could stay just like this forever", she whispered to his skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they could hear Lincoln's voice through the door.

"Are you awake?" he asked carefully.

"Yes", Michael answered and Sara moved away a little from him.

"Are you… decent?" Lincoln asked even more carefully this time.

"What do you mean by decent?" Sara asked playfully and laughed a little bit. "Yes Lincoln, we are decent."

Both Michael and Sara sat up in the bed and Lincoln slowly opened the door.

"Good morning", he said and smiled towards them. "Jane wants me to tell you that the breakfast is ready."

"Okay, we'll be right there", Michael said and looked at the watch on the wall. "It's already seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, so it's really time to get up now", Lincoln answered and went out of the room to go downstairs again.

"So much for staying like this forever", Michael said and leaned to place a kiss on Sara's temple. Then he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Michael…" Sara said and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she sat up and placed her legs next to his. "We need to talk about something."

"Okay", Michael said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Not really", Sara answered. "I just…"

"What?" Michael said and took her hand in his.

"You know that I want to be with you", she said and looked to see him nod. "But when we're back in Chicago, I… I think that I'd like some days alone. You know, I have some things I have to fix and I could probably need some time to think about all that has happened. I mean, it would only be for a few days. We're meeting your lawyer on Wednesday so it would only be for three days anyway and…"

"Sara!" Michael said and tried to shill her down. "I think that you're right."

"You do?"

"Yes, I actually have some things I have to take care of too."

"Oh, okay. That's good."

"Yeah", Michael said and stood up. "Come on now, let's have some breakfast."

-.-.-.-

It was now Saturday evening and they were all back at the bus station in Chicago.

"I'll just say good bye to all of you now", Jane said and smiled. "But we'll se each other on Thursday, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want to share cab with us?" Lincoln asked and looked at her.

"No, it'll be alright", Jane answered. "I can walk, it's only for a couple of blocks anyway."

"Okay, then", Lincoln said and gave her a long hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was all my pleasure", Jane said and smiled again. "See you all on Thursday."

Then she hugged all of the others and started to walk home to her apartment.

"So", Michael said and squeezed Sara's hand. "You want to share cab with us?"

"Well, actually I told Bruce to pick me up", Sara answered. "He'll probably be here any minute now."

"Oh, you're not going with us?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Eh, no…" Sara answered feeling slightly embarrassed. "I have some things I have to take care about."

"Oh, okay", Lincoln said. "If you change your mind I have plenty of room in my apartment."

"Thank you, Lincoln."

Then a black car drove up at their side and Sara could see Bruce in the passenger seat and also a driver.

"Here he is", Sara said and smiled at Bruce who stepped out of the car.

"Thank God, Sara", he said and hugged her tight. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Bruce. I'm just fine", Sara answered and turned to Michael to introduce him to Bruce.

"Bruce, this is Michael Scofield. Michael, this is Bruce. I told you about him, right?"

"Yes, you did", Michael said and stretched out his hand for Bruce. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Scofield", Bruce said and then he turned to shake hand with Lincoln and LJ as well.

Then they all stood in silence for what felt like hours. Actually it was just for a couple of seconds.

"Well, um…" Sara said feeling quite awkward. "We'd better get going."

"Yes, we should do that", Bruce said and took Sara's bag to put in the trunk.

Sara gave Lincoln and LJ a quick hug and then she put her arms around Michael's neck and held him for a long time. All though they would only be away from each other for three days, it felt like an eternity now that they finally had the opportunity to be together.

"I'll call you in Wednesday morning", Michael said quietly so that only she could hear it.

"You do that", Sara said and let go of him.

Then she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled her beautiful smile.

"Bye", she said.

"Bye", Michael answered and smiled back at her.

Sara stepped into the car with Bruce and waved at them as the car drove away.

"So he's the one?" Bruce asked looking at her.

"Yes, he is", Sara answered and couldn't help but to form her lips into a smile once again.

-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place tonight?" Bruce asked as he carried Sara's bag into her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I just need to be alone for a while", Sara said and gave him a hug. "I have a lot to think about, you know."

"I understand that", Bruce said and walked out of the apartment. "Well, I'll se you soon then. And call me if there's anything you want. In the middle of the night if you need that."

"Thank you, Bruce", Sara said and squeezed his hand for a moment. "I really appreciate everything that you've done. For me… and for Michael."

"No problems at all. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am", Sara answered and smiled. "I really am."

"I can see that", Bruce said and smiled back at her. "Well, I'll leave you alone now. Take care of yourself."

"I will", Sara said and hugged him again. "You too."

When Bruce had left she walked around in the home she hadn't seen for months and looked at all of her things. All though she knew they were all hers, it was like she didn't even recognize them. These things belonged to her old life, the one she had had before all of this started. She looked at her medical books and at all the old food in her refrigerator, but right now she didn't have the energy to start taking care of all that. Suddenly she saw a box of things in a corner of her living room. She couldn't remember that she had put that box there, and she wondered what was in it. When she stepped closer she could see that it was all of her things from Fox River and she figured that it must have been Katie who had put them there. Katie… Oh, she missed Katie. Sara hadn't had many true friends these past years, but Katie had always been there for her. She wondered if that had changed after all that had happened these couple of months. Would Katie understand why Sara had done all of those things, and would she accept that she was with Michael now? She couldn't stand to lose Katie too, now that she had lost so much. Sara decided to call Katie tomorrow, because now she felt too weak to even talk to someone. Instead she walked into her bedroom and fell down on the bed. She buried her head in the familiar scent of her pillow and then she started to cry. She cried for her father and for her overdose, and she cried for the pain all of this had cost her. She cried for all the fear she had felt when she was on the run, when she was tortured by Kellerman, and when Michael was in Sona. She didn't blame him for anything, she knew it had all been out of his control, but that didn't keep her from crying. She wanted to call him, to tell him that she needed him right now, that all she wanted was to hold on to him as tight as she could. But she didn't call, she was too tired for that.

After hours of crying she fell asleep on her now soaking wet pillow and she slept until the sun teasingly shone at her face through the window. She sat up and it took a while for her to remember where she was. She was actually in her own bedroom and suddenly she wondered if all of this had been a dream. Then she remembered the feeling of Michael's soft lips against hers, and how she had felt the butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her face. Then she knew this had not been a dream. It had been the worst time in her life, but also the best.

-.-.-.-

When Michael went to bed that night he couldn't help but to feel lonely. It had only been a couple of hours since he had seen Sara, but he missed her. And he wondered what she was doing right now. He imagined her lying in her bed sleeping with her beautiful hair spread out all over the pillow. He wished she has lying next to him instead. He and Sara had only spent one night together but Michael already felt like his was addicted to it. The feeling of her in the other end of the bed, she had only been a few inches away and he could stretch out his hand to touch her arm whenever he wanted to. The sound of her breathing had calmed him down.

Michael woke up in the middle of the night in Lincoln's apartment and he felt that the bedside next to his was empty. He wondered if all of this had been a dream. Then he remembered the feeling of Sara's hand in his, and how his knees had started to shake every time she smiled at him. Then he knew this had not been a dream. It had been the worst time in his life, but also the best.

-.-.-.-

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try to write next one really soon. Maybe even today. Anyway, thank you for all of the kind reviews and keep reading. It will only get better, I hope._


	10. Chapter 10

-.-.-.-

"Hello?" Katie's voice said in the other end of the line.

"Hi, Katie. It's Sara."

"Sara, are you alright?" Katie asked anxiously. "Where have you been? And with who? Is it true that… "

"Katie, calm down!" Sara said and laughed a little bit at her friend. "I'm alright, and I'll tell you everything as soon as we meet. It's too much to talk about over the phone."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad that you are okay."

"I am. I'm great actually", Sara said and smiled all though Katie couldn't see that.

"Have that something to do about a special someone?" Katie asked teasingly.

"Maybe", Sara answered secretly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sara laughed again and felt really relieved that Katie seemed just like normal despite all that had happened.

"Actually I wondered if you would like to have lunch with me today?" Sara asked. "It you don't have anything else to do."

"No, I'm free. I'd love to have lunch with you", Katie answered and then she added "And I'm dying with curiosity!"

"That's what I thought! And I'm dying to tell you", Sara said and giggled a little. "So, what do you say: Jill's Café in an hour?"

"I'll be there. See you soon then."

"Yeah, bye Katie."

"Bye."

Sara hung up the phone and took a quick shower before getting dressed and putting some make-up on. She put her short hair into a ponytail and took her bag. Then she started to walk towards Jill's Café though it was only around the corner. When she walked into the outdoor café she could see that Katie was already there and she smiled towards her friend. Katie went up from her chair and grated Sara with a long and tight hug. Then she sat down and looked anxiously at Sara.

"You need to tell me everything, girl. First of all: What's up with Michael Scofield? And what happened to your hair? It looks gorgeous, by the way."

Sara started to laugh and picked up her menu.

"I promised I'd tell you everything, and I will", she said. "But can we first order our lunch?"

"Alright, alright", Katie said and pretended to look disappointed.

To Katie's pleasure they got their lunch in only a couple of minutes and she looked anxiously at Sara.

"Okay, okay", Sara said and smiled secretly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Katie said and laughed. "Just start from the beginning. Why did you jump bail and where did you go?"

Sara told Katie about "Lance", about the origami birds and about the rendezvous with Michael. She also told her about Kellerman's torture and about her escape.

"Wow, that's quite a story", Katie said with big eyes. "But what happened then? I heard on the news that Michael and Lincoln were captured."

Sara told her about the teaming up with Kellerman and about the news tape that the brothers managed to get out.

"Yeah, I've heard about that", Katie said. "Alexander Mahone came to Fox River and asked me about it."

"You?" Sara asked confused. "Why?"

"They wondered if the words that they said to you could mean something special."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I had no idea what that was about. But Brad Bellick told Mahone that they were chapters from the AA book. There was something about a hospital, right?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet Michael there. But I didn't have time to get there so I called him instead", Sara told Katie. "We decided to meet up in Indiana the next day, and we did."

"Did you throw yourself in his arm and tell him that you love him?"

Sara started to laugh and then she become serious again when she told Katie about how she tried to strangle Kellerman before going down to the bathroom of the train.

"And? What happened then?" Katie asked anxiously.

"Well, then Michael came in and we… talked."

"You talked? Come on, Sara", Katie said and smiled. "I can see that there's something you're not telling me here."

Sara laughed nervously and put the hands through her hair before she spoke.

"Well, I kind of told him how I feel about him."

"You kind of told him?" Katie said and raised one eyebrow.

"Um, I said something like: The first thing they tell you when you take the job, is to never fall in love with an inmate", Sara said as she blushed a little bit.

"That's all you said? I thought you were a romantic, girl. What happened to the: I love you more than life itself and you make my life complete?" Katie said with passion.

"Well, it was kind of romantic anyway and he got the point."

"He did? What did he say?"

"Actually he didn't say anything at all. He just… kissed me."

"Aw, he did? Now, that's romantic!" Katie said and smiled.

Sara completed her story by telling Katie about the president, about Panama and about Sona. She even told her about the murder of Bill Kim, even though it still made her sick talking about it. When she had finished Katie looked at her with even bigger eyes than before.

"God! I don't even know what to say", she said. Then she rose from her chair and went over to Sara to give her a hug.

Sara hugged her back when she suddenly heard her cell phone make a sound to announce that she'd got a new text message. Katie let go of her and sat down again. Sara picked up the cell phone from her bag and couldn't help but to smile big when she saw the message.

"I guess I don't have to ask who that was from", Katie said and smiled as well. "May I see?"

"Yeah, sure", Sara said and showed her the message. It said:

"_I know we've haven't even been away from each other one day, but I want you to know that I miss you terribly, Sara. __**I love you**__"_

"Aw, that's so cute", Katie said and handed back the phone to Sara.

Sara just smiled and wrote a little message back:

"_I miss you too, Michael. And I love you, so much"_

Katie was still smiling and Sara saw that it was something she wanted to ask.

"What?" Sara said slowly and looked at her friend.

"I have a question: Back at Fox River, did anything, you know... happen between the two of you?"

"Um, well…" Sara mumbled feeling quite embarrassed. "He kissed me once, right before the escape."

Katie looked as she was about to ask something more when Sara's cell phone started to ring. Sara picked it up and the display told her that it was Michael calling.

"Is it him?" Katie asked although she already knew the answer.

Sara just nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey", Michael's voice said in the other end of the line.

"Hey, you", Sara said and smiled. "What happened to: I'll call you on Wednesday?"

"Well, I kind of missed you and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you too", Sara said quietly and casted a glance at Katie who didn't even try to look like she wasn't eavesdropping.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm actually having lunch with Katie."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No no, you didn't. It's alright."

"Good", Michael said and then he was quiet for a couple of seconds before he continued. "Do you remember that date I promised you?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? I've been looking forward to it since you mentioned it the first time. "

"Well, good. Because I was kind of thinking, if you want to, that we could take that tomorrow night? If you're not busy, I know we said we could need some time off, but I really want to see you…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sara asked teasingly.

"Well, yeah. I promise to walk you to the door afterwards."

"In that case I have to accept."

"Yeah? That's great. Can I pick you up at six then, tomorrow night?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright then. Say hi to Katie from me, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will, bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: Okay, so this was the second chapter this day, I hope you enjoyed it. It's quite a long chapter, but it's mostly dialog so I hope it wasn't too long. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but I don't have time to write more today._


	11. Chapter 11

-.-.-.-

Sara spent the whole day cleaning up in her apartment. She put away the things in the box from Fox River, she threw away all the food in the refrigerator, she cleaned the floors and she went shopping for new food. When she got home from the store she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost five o'clock. She hurried to get into the shower and while she was drying her hair afterwards she went through the whole wardrobe for something to wear. She threw everything on the bed and tried a lot of different clothes before she decided to wear a black dress with a little ribbon on the waist. Then she curled her hair a little bit and put a pair of earrings on. While she was in the bathroom doing her make-up she heard the doorbell ring. She run across the apartment and cast a quick glance in the mirror before opening the door.

Michael was standing outside wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket and Sara had never seen him look more gorgeous than right now.

"Wow, you look amazing", Michael said and smiled so that his white teeth showed.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mr Scofield", Sara said and took a hold of Michael's jacket and kissed him.

"Hey", she said quietly and smiled towards him.

"Hey", Michael answered and gave her a bouquet of roses that he had hid behind his back. "These are for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet", Sara said smilingly and kissed him again. "Thank you."

She opened the door a little bit more. "Why don't you come in and look around for a minute while I'll make myself ready."

"Yeah, sure", Michael said and walked into the apartment.

Sara gave him a quick smile before heading in to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. Michael walked around in the living room and looked at all of Sara's things. In a bookcase he saw something that caught his attention. In one of the shelves Sara had put the origami rose that Michael had made for her and next to the rose there were three of the birds that he had sent her. He carefully took the rose in his hand and smiled.

"Like I said, I never throw anything away", Sara said behind him.

She walked up next to him and took down another thing from the same shelf and Michael could now see that it was the ashtray he had made her in Fox River.

"See, I keep everything", Sara said and stroke the ashtray with her thumb. "Especially the things that reminds me of you."

"I'm glad to hear that", Michael said and place his right arm around her shoulders. "Great apartment, by the way. Not at all as messy as you described it."

"Oh, you haven't seen my bedroom yet", Sara said and laughed. "I'm almost done, just give me a minute."

"I'll give you a lifetime if that's what you need", Michael said as Sara headed into the bathroom.

Then he quickly checked out the kitchen before he slightly opened the door to Sara's bedroom. There were clothes all over the room and shoes and a lot of other things were thrown on the floor.¨

"I'm ready to go, Michael", Sara shouted from behind him.

She came out of the bathroom and bended down to put on a pair of black heals. Michael closed the door to her bedroom and walk over to her with an amused expression in his face.

"You're right, it is messy", he said and helped her to put on a white thin cardigan.

"Oh, so you've seen my bedroom, I suppose", Sara said and they walked out of the door. "I just had a little problem of what to wear."

"Women", Michael said and sighed which made Sara laugh once again.

-.-.-.-

"This is it", Michael said and stopped his car in front of an old building not far away from Sara's apartment.

The building was grey and dirty and Sara couldn't help but to think of what they were doing there. It was not exactly the kind of place she had imagined for their first date. When Michael saw her disappointed expression he laughed a little bit. He opened up the door to the passenger seat and offered his hand for Sara to hold. She took it and they walked into a big metal gate in the middle of the building. Inside the house looked even worse than on the outside and Michael saw Sara wrinkle her nose in confusion. He smiled to himself as he led her up the stairs. After countless of steps Sara was tired and she looked a little bit annoyed. Michael stopped and put his lips close to her ear.

"We're almost there", he said and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"I hope you're right", Sara answered and laughed. "´Cause these shoes aren't really made for stairs, I've come to notice. This building should honestly invest in an elevator."

Michael laughed back at her and they started to walk up the stairs again. Very soon the steps disappeared and there were a metal door in front of them.

"Close your eyes", Michael said and let go of her hand.

He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to lead her through the door. Sara closed her eyes and put her hands over Michael's.

"If there's something scary, I'll kill you", Sara muttered and Michael laughed at her statement.

"Open your eyes", he whispered and closed the door behind them.

Sara opened her eyes and was stunned of what she saw. They were out on the roof of the building and through the darkness she could see out over almost the whole Chicago. She could see all the lights from houses and streetlights and the sun had coloured the sky in all different kinds of colours. All over the roof there were lights and in the middle there was a little table for two settled with cutleries and glasses.

"Do you like it?" Michael whispered against her hair.

Sara turned around and looked at him and smiled.

"I honestly don't know what to say", she said and put her arms around his neck. "You're… you're absolutely fantastic."

"I take that as a yes", Michael said and hugged her tight.

Then he took her hand again and led her towards the table. He held out Sara's chair and she sat down on it and looked around once again.

"You've done all of this?" she asked and looked at him.

"Yep, pretty much", Michael answered proudly. "I can't really take credit for the colours of the sky, but…"

"Where are you going?" Sara asked as Michael walked into a little shed in the other end of the roof.

"I'll right back", he said and smiled secretly.

After a couple of minutes he arrived with two plates with food and he put one of them in front of Sara.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sara asked and giggled a little.

"Filet mignon", Michael answered sat down on his chair. "I've made it myself."

"You never told me you could cook."

"You never asked."

The food tasted delicious and the non-alcoholic wine that Michael had bought tasted really good as well. Michael told Sara about the escape and she told him about Lance and about all the other things she had experienced during the time he had been on the run. When they had eaten their dinner and their desert which Michael also had made himself, they laid down on a bunch of pillows and blankets in one corner of the roof. Sara put her head on Michael's chest and he put both of his arms around her. They were lying there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the sight of the stars in the sky, and the fact that they were together.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure", Michael answered. "Anything."

"Tell me about Nika", Sara said and turned her head to look at him.

"Sara…" Michael said and sighed. "I'm not really okay of talking about her on our date."

"Michael, she's your wife", Sara said loudly and sat up. "And I think I deserve to know."

Michael sat up as well and he sighed.

"Okay, you're right. You do deserve to know", he said and looked at her. "But there's not much to tell, actually. I needed someone to bring me things for the escape, and I knew that I could only get those things in a conjugal room. So I needed a wife, and she needed a greencard. And we got married the day before I tried to rob that bank."

"That's it? Were you ever in love with her?"

"No, no I wasn't. She was never more than a friend."

"Okay", Sara said and lay down again.

"Okay, you're fine with that answer?" Michael asked and lay down too.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry", Sara said and put her head on his chest again. "I just feel a little odd by being with a guy who's married, even if it's only by law."

"Well, you don't have to think about that much longer", Michael said and caressed her hand with his.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked and looked up at him.

"I filed for divorce yesterday", Michael said and smiled.

"You did?" Sara said and smiled as well.

Then she reached up to kiss him but Michael teasingly wouldn't let her.

"First I need to ask you something", he said seriously.

"What?" Sara asked in confusion.

"May I kiss you on our first date?" Michael asked politely but Sara could see the teasingly sparkle in his eyes.

Sara started to laugh before she turned her face even closer to his.

"You may", she whispered close to his lips.

Michael let their lips meet in a soft kiss that soon became more passionate. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Michael was lying on top of Sara and he broke the kiss off and looked into her eyes. It was obvious that he was asking for her permission to go further. Sara looked at him with her flushed face. Her lips formed into a smile and she carefully started to unbutton Michael's shirt.

-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

-.-.-.-

Sara woke up in the middle of the night, feeling someone slowly caressing her hair. She opened her eyes and first she couldn't recognize the place she was in. Then she felt the heat from another body and she turned around to find Michael looking at her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty", he said and his face shone up into a smile.

"Hey", Sara answered as she yawned and moved closer to curl up next to his naked body.

"I hope you don't do this to all of your patients", Michael said and stroke her arm with one of his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Sara said and looked at him. "Open the door for them, being on the run with them, kissing them on a train and then making love to them on a roof?" she paused to take a breath. "Don't worry, you're only the third."

Michael laughed slightly before bending down his head to give her a soft kiss.

"I love you", he whispered and kissed her once again.

"I love you too", Sara whispered back and smiled a tired smile. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Three, maybe four."

"And you promised me that you would walk me to the door."

"Well, there's still time for that. And I never promised that it would be in proper time."

"You've got a point there", Sara said and put the blanket a little tighter abound herself.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Michael tightened his arms around her and put the blanket over Sara's arms.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thank you", Sara said and smiled towards him. Then she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked and couldn't help but to laugh a little himself.

He really loved to hear her laugh and it was so infectious.

"I was just thinking", Sara said. "It's in the middle of the night, and we're lying naked under a blanket, on a roof in the middle of Chicago. That's quite funny to think about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that", Michael said and smirked. "It's not really what I planned, but who's complaining?"

"I'm not."

"Good, me neither", Michael said and placed a small kiss on Sara's forehead. "So, what now? You want to stay here or should we go somewhere else?"

"I kind of like it here", Sara whispered and caressed Michael's chest with her hand. "Did you have any other tattoos before all of this?" she asked after a little while.

"No… I actually don't like tattoos at all", Michael said and snorted a little. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Yeah, a little bit", Sara admitted. "But you can always get them removed by laser, you know."

"And get scars looking even worse than these tattoos? No, I don't think so."

They laid in silence for a long time and Michael thought that Sara had fallen a sleep but then he heard her take a deep breath before speaking.

"Why did you kiss me back in the infirmary?", she asked quietly without looking at him.

Michael took a breath and didn't know what to say.

"Eh, honestly I'm not sure", he started to say. "When I came that morning my only intention was to take your key. And then when I got there, looking at you…" He took a long breath again. "…I just couldn't do it. So I kissed you."

"Out of guilt?"

"Yeah, maybe. And to say I was sorry for even thinking about stealing from you", Michael answered and paused for a moment. "And I really wanted to know what your lips tasted like."

"That sounded lame", Sara said and started to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess it did", Michael said and let out a little laugh. "But it's true."

"I know", Sara said and squeezed his hand a little bit. "So… when did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was real? You and me, I mean", she said and looked up at him. "Remember when you called and told me that?"

"Yeah", Michael answered and smiled at the memory. "Well, honestly I don't know when it became obvious for me. It's like it always was there. I mean, when we were in the infirmary I felt that there was something special about you, but I'm not sure that I knew how special it was until I kissed you."

Sara smiled a little bit and looked at him.

"So that's when you knew?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so", Michael said. "But it wasn't until I met you in Gila that I understood that I would do anything for you. Seeing you again…"

"I knew in Gila too", Sara said after a while. "When I was about to leave. Sitting in my car, not being able to drive away from you. That's when I knew."

"I just whish you would have come back then."

"Me too", Sara said and reached up to place a little kiss to Michael's chin.

Then she placed her head on his chest again and yawned big.

-.-.-.-

Michael woke up when the sun teased his closed eyes. When he opened them he could see Sara looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Michael said and smiled towards her.

"You drool when you sleep", Sara answered and giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in a really really long time, but I haven't had the time, and to be honest I haven't had the inspiration either. And this chapter is pretty short, but it's better than nothing, right? And I hope that you like it. I have a couple of chapters left to write, I'm not sure how many, but I'll try to update much more often. Once again, sorry for the late update. And I hope that you'll continue to review, I love all the kind words from you. _


	13. Chapter 13

-.-.-.-

It was Tuesday morning and Michael had just walked Sara home after their date, and they were now standing outside her door.

"Do you want to come in for breakfast or something?" Sara asked with her hand on the door knob.

"I'd lo…" Michael started to say but then his phone rang.

"Hello", he said.

"Uncle Mike. It's me", LJ said in the other end of the line. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Well, you kind of are. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just that I have to go to school today, and I was wondering if you could drive me there. It's my first day back, and I kind of don't want to take the bus."

"Um, what about your father?"

"He's sleeping like a pig. You know how difficult it is to wake him up."

"Yeah", Michael said and snorted a little. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. Bye."

Michael hung up the phone and turned his gaze back at Sara.

"You have you go", she said and Michael could see that she was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry", Michael said and reached for her hand. "I need to take LJ to school. Did I just blow my chances for a second date?"

"It depends", Sara said trying to look serious but Michael could see the smile that was playing on her lips.

"On what?"

"On what you do to make it up to me."

"I think I can figure something out", Michael said and let go of Sara's hand to cup her face in his hands.

He let their lips meet and kissed her for a long time. All though the kiss was slow; it was passionate and it made Sara blush as her knees started to shiver. Every time Michael kissed her she acted like a teenager who was being kissed for the very first time. No one had ever kissed her like he did. That passion, like he was trying to explain all of his feelings for her in every single kiss. Just as Sara felt that she was out of air Michael broke the kiss off. He stayed close to her face and let her breath for a moment before he placed his mouth on hers again.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered against her lips and he could feel her smile beneath his lips.

"You are forgiven", she whispered back and moved away from his face. "And you should probably go if LJ's waiting for you."

"Yeah, you're right", Michael said and smiled towards her. "Listen, I'm going to eat lunch with Linc later. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure that's okay with Linc? You guys haven't really had much time together lately. Without me around, I mean."

"Of course he's alright with it, you know he loves you. And besides, it would be so much nicer if you were there."

"Alright then, but only if I'm not in your way."

"Oh, that could never happen", Michael said and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll call you later to tell you where and when to meet us. But now I really have to go."

Sara laid her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the date", she said and smiled. "It was the best first date I've ever been to."

-.-.-.-

A few hours later Sara stepped out of her cab outside of a big outside restaurant. She looked around to see Michael and Lincoln and after a while she spotted them in a corner of the restaurant. They hadn't seen her yet and she studied them, every move they made. They talked and laughed and looked really happy. She smiled and wondered if she should join them or not. The brothers looked like they could need some more time together, and she didn't want to interrupt that. Just as she was about to turn around, Lincoln put his head up and saw her. He smiled and waved which made Michael turn around and look at her as well. She smiled towards them and made her way across the tables. When she came up to their table both the brothers stood up. Lincoln, who was standing nearest to her, greeted her and gave her a quick hug before sitting down again. Sara walked up to Michael and put her hand to his cheek before giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Hi", he said and smiled.

"Hi", Sara answered, still looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you", Michael whispered and kissed her again.

"You guys are like a couple of teenagers, you know that?" Lincoln said and sighed. "You've been away from each other, what… five hours? And you're acting like you haven't seen each other the whole year."

"Oh, you shut up", Sara said and hit Lincoln's arm playfully.

"Ouch!" Lincoln said pretending that he was hurt. "You hit like a girl."

"Really? I wonder why?" Sara said and put her hand to the mouth in surprise.

-.-.-.-

"So, what are we doing now?" Sara asked after the lunch.

She and the brothers had just paid their check and were now ready to leave.

"Actually, me and Mike were going to buy ourselves new suits to wear in court", Lincoln said. "Maybe you would like to join us and help us pick?"

"Oh, you're asking me to go shopping with you?" Sara asked and smiled. "Is that why you invited me to lunch?"

"That, and because I think you're kind of cute", Michael said and winked his eyes at her.

"I see", Sara said and laughed a little bit. "Well, looks like I'm going with you then."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry I haven't written in a really long time, but I can assure you that I haven't abandoned the story. Like I've said before I have a lot of things to do, and my inspiration is not on top right now. But I'll try to get all of my thoughts written down as soon as possible, although I know I've said that before. I feel like a terrible writer right now, but I hope that you'll understand. And please keep reviewing, it makes my days brighter. And you know what also makes my days brighter? Of course the wonderful news that SWC is coming back for next season! I can't wait to see it, and I've already got some ideas for new fanfictions about their meeting. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

-.-.-.-

After shopping all afternoon Michael and Sara were now sitting close together in her couch. They both had their legs up and Sara was sitting in between Michael's legs resting her head to his chest. They were watching a movie they had rented and as soon as it was over Sara made a big yawn and stretched her arms.

"A little tired, are we?" Michael asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you kept me up all night."

"_I_ kept you up?" Michael said in surprise. "You didn't seem to mind that much."

"I never said I did", Sara answered and laughed a little bit.

Then she turned in Michael's arms and surprised him by pressing her lips against his in a long kiss. When she broke the kiss off she laid her head close to his neck and placed her arms on his chest. Michael held her even closer and kissed her temple.

"May I ask you something?" He asked, sounding very serious. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"You want to know about my addiction", Sara said after a while and breathed out heavily.

"I just… I want to know you. I'm sorry; I won't make you talk about it."

"No, it's alright. Really. I want you to know about it", Sara said and sat up in the couch next to Michael. "I'm just… scared, I guess."

"What are you scared you of?" Michael asked and looked at her with his intense eyes.

"I…" Sara started to say but suddenly she didn't know how to continue. "Maybe that you'll think differently of me afterwards", she said and looked down at her hands.

"Hey", Michael said and took her small hands in his bigger ones. "What ever happened in the past happened in the past. Everything that you've been through and everything you've done, good or bad, has made you the person you are right now. And I wouldn't want you to be any different so whatever you're telling me, it wouldn't change the fact that I love you. Okay?"

"Okay", Sara answered with a little smile tugging on her lips. "Thank you."

Michael just gave her a smile and waited for her to start her story.

"When I was in High School I partied a lot", Sara began. "My mother was dead and my father didn't care about me so I partied. Every weekend, often even on the schooldays I was out with my friends. We went to the beach or to someone's house and we drank and drank. All night long. Sometimes I didn't even go home before I went to school the next day."

"But I thought that…" Michael started to say.

"That I was a straight A student? Well, I was. Somehow I managed to get my grades right. I've always had an easy time to learn things. When I'd read them once I knew them. And I guess you could say that I was the teacher's pet as well. It's weird now that I think about it. I was these two completely different persons. On the nights I partied and on the days I was sitting in the front of the classroom knowing the answer to every question. And I guess it wasn't a bad thing that I was the governor's daughter either", Sara said and smiled a little bit. "Anyway, I was at this party on the beach when I met a guy. His name was Carl and he was so kind and so charming. He was one of those guys who the girls would stand in line to be with. I pretty much fell in love with him right away. We started dating and a good thing for me was that he also partied a lot. So we partied together and one time he had this powder in his pocket: Cocaine. I didn't want to try it but he promised me that it wasn't dangerous and I took some. After that we took drugs every day. Carl told me he had done it for a couple of years and that he couldn't live without it. Soon I couldn't live without it either; I was addicted. When I went to college Carl came with me and I bought a small apartment for us to live in. One day my father came to see me. He didn't know that Carl was living with me and he did absolutely did not know that I was on drugs. I was so high that I could barely stand that day when he came. He took me home for the weekend and told me that he would stop paying for my studies if I didn't break up with Carl and go to detoxification. One thing I've always known in my life was that I wanted to be a doctor. Even the drugs wouldn't stop me from becoming that. So I sold my apartment and went away for a month. When I came back I never contacted Carl again and although he called I wouldn't speak to him again."

"So that's how you got rid of your addiction?" Michael asked.

He had been quiet for a long time and was now looking at Sara with eyes full of understanding and compassion.

"Well, the story isn't really done yet."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Eh, I got through college and med school and I didn't touch drugs again. I didn't even drink. I became a doctor and started working in a hospital here in Chicago. One day I was called to the ER for a patient. It was him: Carl. I hadn't seen him in many years and I'd even started to think he was dead. But there he was, alive and all. He told me he had this terrible pain in his back and wanted me to give him morphine. And I did. He told me about the person he had become. He had a job and was clean from the drugs. My biggest mistake was that I believed him. Somehow we got back together and I continued to give him morphine for his pain. When I couldn't get more prescribed I stole it. After a while he had forced me to become my old me again and soon I was taking the morphine with him. Once again I was addicted and this time nothing that my father said could make me stop. Then one day everything changed. Me and Carl were walking outside when a boy got hit by a car nearby. I just looked at him, unable to move. Carl had to carry me away from there. Next day I read in the newspaper that the boy had died. That's when I couldn't take it no more. Once again I kicked Carl out and cut all contact with him. I never heard from him again. Last year I heard that he had died from an overdose."

Michael could se that Sara had tears in her eyes and he reached for her hand. He took it in his own and caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Sara…" he whispered. "I'm glad you told me about this."

"Yeah, me too", Sara answered and moved closer to him.

Michael put his arms around her and held her tight. They stayed like that for several minutes before Michael's phone started to ring. He picked it up from his pocket and the name "Lincoln" blinked on the display.

"I'm sorry", Michael said. "I better take this."

"Linc?" he said into the phone. "Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine. I just wanted to know when you're coming home?"

"Um, actually I haven't thought about that."

"You know you promised you would be home tonight. We have a lot to talk about before we'll meet with your lawyer tomorrow."

"Yeah, right. I'd forgotten about that", Michael said in a voice which sounded kind of disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll be home soon then."

He sighed and hung up the phone. Then he turned his gaze to Sara who had a sad smile on her lips.

"You have to go again?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"And once again I promise to make it up to you", Michael said and stood up.

Sara stood up as well and walked him to the door.

"This time it won't be enough with a kiss", Sara said smilingly.

"No? Well, it's worth a try anyway."

Michael put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He brought his lips to hers and once again Sara got all weak in her legs by him kissing her. They kissed for a long time before Michael reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't want you to go", Sara whispered.

"I don't want to go, but I have to", Michael answered. "You know, you could come with me and spend the night at Linc's place."

"No, you really need to be alone with your brother and your nethew. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Of course I will."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: This is kind of a habbit now. I'm appologizing and hoping that you won't hate me for taking so long to write a chapter. But I hope that you'll have mercy with me. I've worked a lot and also had a lot to do in school, so I haven't had much time to let my fantasy flow. But today I took time because I know that many of you are longing to read more on this story. So here you go, a brand new chapter. It's pretty long but I hope you'll have patience to read it. And also that you'll have patience to wait for another chapter. But next time it won't take this long, that I'll promise you. School is almost over for this term and I'll have more time to write. Anyway, thank you for all of your kind reviews and keep them coming. They make my day :)_


	15. Chapter 15

-.-.-.-

The next day at noon Sara stood in the lawyer's office and waited for Michael and Lincoln to arrive. The lawyer who had defended her at her trial, Marty Gregg, was standing beside her. The door to the office opened and Michael walked in followed by his brother.

"Marty, this is Michael Scofield", she said and held out her hand in front of Michael. "Michael, this is Marty Gregg."

Michael shook the lawyer's hand and then introduced his brother. Then he walked over to stand next to Sara.

"Hi", he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hi", Sara whispered back, feeling slightly embarrassed in front of the lawyer.

"Um, maybe we should go for lunch", Marty said and held up the door for the others. "I've made reservations at Barney's."

-.-.-.-

They all ordered their food and then they started to talk about the upcoming trial.

"I'm pretty confident with this case", Marty said. "But I hope that you all realize that we'll never know what could happen. I mean, you're a famous criminal. The jury could give you 25 years in prison if they want to."

Michael could hear Sara gasp slightly and he carefully took her hand under the table. He caressed it with his thumb and tried to get eye contact with her. But she just looked at the lawyer who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"25 years?!" she breathed out.

"I just want you to know what could happen", Marty said and took a sip of his water. "There is no reason to worry, really. But you should be prepared."

"Yeah", Sara just said, still not making eye contact with Michael.

After an hour and a half their lunch meeting was over. Marty shook hand with all of them before he took a taxi back to his office. The three of them sat at the table talking about what to do next.

"We should go to my place", Lincoln said. "LJ is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, we should. I promised to sleep there tonight too, but you could join me if you want to", Michael said and looked at Sara.

"Um, yeah", Sara said and smiled a little bit. "I just need to go get some stuff at home first."

"I'll drive you", Michael said and stood up to help Sara put on her jacket.

They went to Sara's place and picked up some things before heading to Lincoln and LJ's apartment. When they walked in through the door LJ approached them. He gave Sara a hug and then he looked nervously at her.

"What is it?" Sara asked curiously.

"I kind of need your help with something", LJ said. "I'm going on a date and I have no idea what to wear. I think I could need a woman's help. You know what girls like."

"Oh, you're going on a date", Michael said and winked with his eye. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's a girl from my class", LJ answered with a smile tugging on his lips. "I went back to school to say hi today and she reminded me I'd promised her a date a long time ago. So I'm taking her to the movies."

"You promised her a date? A lot like your uncle, aren't you?" Sara said and winked at Michael. "Um, well of course I'll help you. Let's go see what you've got."

She and LJ got into his room and when Michael tried to follow she closed the door before him.

"No, no", she said smilingly. "You'll see later. Go and chat with your brother or something."

Michael sighed but did as he was told. Sara opened LJ's closet and picked out a couple of pants and shirts for him to try.

"Don't worry, I won't sneak", she said and turned around for him to put the clothes on.

They decided that he should wear a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. Sara went out to the others and made a fanfare as she hold her arms out for LJ's door.

"May I present the fabulous and hot LJ Burrows", she said and opened the door for him to attend.

LJ walked out of the door and went around in the room as if he was a top model on a runway. Sara laughed and so did the others. When LJ had made his final walk they applauded and whistled at him.

A couple of hours later it was time for LJ to go out on his date. He went over to Sara and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for the help, Sara", he said. "You're the best."

"You're welcome", Sara said back. "Good luck!"

"Should I be worried?" Lincoln asked when LJ had gone out.

"For LJ or the girl?" Michael asked and chuckled. "You know he'll be fine."

"Yeah", Lincoln said and sighed.

The three of them sat down in front of the television and watched a movie that was on. The movie wasn't even over when Michael's eyelids became as heavy that he couldn't keep them open. He was about to fall asleep on the couch and Sara pinched him in the side to make him stay awake.

"You know, you guys should go get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us", Lincoln said.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay awake waiting for LJ."

"Alright then", Michael said and stood up. "I'm in for a good night's sleep. Are you joining me?" He said and stretched his hand out for Sara.

"Yep", she answered and took his hand. "Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night, you guys."

-.-.-.-

A chilly breeze made Michael wake up the next morning. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Sara wasn't there and he looked around the room to see where she was. He suddenly understood where the cold breeze came from. The balcony door was wide open and Sara was standing out there looking out over the city. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of panties and a light blue shirt which Michael soon recognized to be his own. He got out of the bed and slowly walked out on the balcony.

"Hey", he whispered and Sara, who hadn't heard him coming, jumped a little by surprise before turning around to face him.

"Hey", she answered and gave him a small smile.

"You look really good in that shirt", Michael said and smirked at her.

"Yeah, sorry", she said. "I couldn't find my own shirt."

Michael could see that she had a lot on her mind and that something clearly was not right. Sara stood stiff with her arms around herself and her eyes were focused on nothing at all.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked and put his arms on her shoulders.

Sara's face changed suddenly as she looked him in the eyes. She closed her eyes and chewed a little on her bottom lip. It was obvious that she was about to cry.

"Hey, hey", Michael whispered and put his arms tightly around her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…" Sara choked out as her sobbing increased. "You can't… you can't go away to jail for 25 years. I… I need you here with me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Sara…" Michael breathed out and didn't know what to say more. "It's going to be alright."

"You don't know that!" Sara said with an angry high voice and drew herself out of Michael's touch. "Don't say that because you don't know that!"

"Listen to me…" Michael said and placed his hands on her shoulders again. "I know that I am going to do anything, _anything_, to be with you. Whatever happens we'll find a way. If they send me to jail for 25 years I'll appeal. And if they send me away anyway, let's just say that I've broken out of prisons before. Nothing is going to stop us from being together. Okay?"

Sara's face softened again and she once again walked into Michael's arms.

"I'm just scared", she whispered.

"I know, me too", Michael whispered back.

"Thank you", Sara said after a little while.

"For what?"

"For making these last couple of days the happiest in my life."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: Here's a new chapter, and I hope you like it. I think that the next chapter will be the last one of this story, at least that's how I've planned it. I hope to have time to put a lot of effort into it, 'cause the last chapter can't be a crappy one, right? I'll hope to update soon, but this time I won't make any promises I can't keep. __ Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews. I love you all for it, keep them coming! _


	16. Chapter 16

-.-.-.-

Michael, Sara, Lincoln and LJ took a cab to the courthouse at lunchtime. The first person they met when they walked in through the doors was Jane. She was standing next to the stairs waiting for them. All four of them exchanged a hug with her before heading up to the second floor. Michael was holding Sara's hand firmly in his own sensing the tension between them. He knew she was really worried about the outcome of this, and so was he. He didn't want to go back to prison again, especially not for 25 years. That would mean he would be close to sixty before he got out! No, he couldn't be in prison until he was sixty years old. He wanted to be with Sara; to create a life with her. He wanted to buy a house with her, to marry her and to have a family with her. He would never be able to get all of that if he was sent to prison now. He knew that Sara really loved him, but would she be able to wait for him? She deserved so much better. She deserved someone who could give her everything she wanted; someone who could give her a family.

Michael barely noticed that his lawyer stood in front of them.

"Hi, Michael", he said and shook Michael's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Is it time already?" Michael asked confused.

"No, it's another hour before it starts, but we have a lot to discuss at first."

"Oh, okay", Michael said and looked at his family. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course, I'll be in here", Marty said and pointed at the door behind him.

"Thank you", Michael said and swallowed hard.

He carefully let go of Sara's hand and hugged the others. Sara stood watching them and she could see their mouths moving but all she could hear was her own thoughts. What if Michael was sent away? He could never survive 25 years in prison. She had seen what the other inmates did to him when he was in Fox River, and that was only for a couple of months. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Sara?" Michael said quietly as he appeared in front of her.

Sara looked up at him and then put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and they held each other tighter than ever before. Michael inhaled the scent of her hair as he stroke his hands over her slender back.

"It'll be alright…" He whispered over and over again, both for her and him to believe.

He slowly let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"Okay?" He said and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay", she answered quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too", Michael said and kissed her softly.

He reluctantly broke the kiss off and stepped away from her.

"I'll see you guys in there", he said to all of them before he went away to talk to his lawyer.

LJ and Jane went to get some coffee while Sara and Lincoln sat down on a bench. They sat in silence for several minutes before Lincoln cleared his throat to speak.

"I know you're worried about this, but…" he started but Sara broke him off.

"He's all I've got, Lincoln", she said with a lump in her throat. "I have no one but him."

"Well, that's not entirely true", Lincoln answered and looked at Jane and LJ who where on their way over to them. "That kid over there obviously adores you, and you've got a pretty good friend right here if you need me. You're not alone in this, Sara. We're your family now, whether you want us or not."

Sara felt tears building in her eyes as she gave Lincoln a hug.

"Thank you, Lincoln", she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

-.-.-.-

Less than an hour later they were all sitting in the courtroom. Sara was sitting in between Lincoln and LJ and on the other side of Lincoln sat Jane. Sara turned her head to look behind her and could see that there were a lot of people sitting there in the courtroom. Most of the people were probably journalists but at in the back she saw a face she recognized. It was Katie. Sara smiled a sad smile and mimicked "thank you" to her, and Katie nodded back supporting. Sara could see that Bruce was sitting in the row in front of Katie but he didn't notice her glance as he was talking to the man sitting next to him. As he turned Sara could see that it was Henry Pope.

Sara woke up from her daydreaming as LJ spoke to her.

"You just need to have some faith", he said.

She knew those words meant a lot to this family and that LJ was probably saying it as much to himself as to her. She looked at him and she had never seen a sixteen year old boy with so much emotion in his eyes. There were not only fear and insecurity, but there were also reassurance and love.

"Oh, LJ", she whispered and put her arms around him.

They held each other for a long time and when they let go Sara put her hands on his face and lightly kissed his cheek.

"You are pretty great, you know that?" She said with a little smile at him.

LJ was about to answer when the door opened and Michael and his lawyer walked in. Michael searched for Sara's gaze but she looked down on the hands she held tightly together in her lap. Shortly afterwards the judge came in and everyone stood up from their seats. They all sat down again and soon the trial was beginning. Just like before Sara could see a lot of mouths moving but the sound was washed away by the thoughts in her head. The lawyer talked, the prosecutor talked and the judge talked. Sara wasn't sure if they had been sitting there for hours or if it was just a matter of seconds. She felt like her head was about to blow and she would have done everything to get a drink. It was like she was in a nightmare that she never would wake up from. Her mind wandered off to the moments she and Michael had had in the infirmary at Fox River. She thought about how he saved her during the riot and how he had made her smile when he gave her the origami rose. But most of all she thought about the day when he had kissed her for the very first time. How he had looked her in the eyes and asked her to wait for him. She had never believed that was something she needed to consider again. But sitting there in the courtroom she only had one question in her mind: Would she be able to wait 25 years for him? And would he let her?

Suddenly she felt LJ grip her hand and she understood that this was it. This was the moment they had all been waiting for; the moment where her whole future was about to be decided. She could see that Lincoln was as nervous as she was and she squeezed her free hand into his. When he looked up she gave him a faint smile which he returned.

The prosecutor stood up and discreetly fixed his ugly tie before speaking.

"We've decided to drop all charges against Michael Scofield effect of immediately."

Was her mind playing her tricks or had the prosecutor said what she thought he said? Everything around her became blurry as all the people around her started to hug each other. Suddenly Lincoln took her in his arms and lifted her up in the air. Then he started to laugh. He laughed so much that Sara was sure there would be no more air left in his lungs. He sat her down on the floor again and LJ crashed into both of them. The world was still a blur for Sara as she stood there surrounded by Lincoln's and LJ's bodies. She still didn't understand what was happening around her. Then she spotted him to her right. His eyes where locking with hers and she could see that he was smiling. Then it all became clear to her. He was a free man! He wouldn't be sent away for 25 years in prison. He would be able to stay with her.

She squeezed herself through the crowd to get to him and suddenly they had their arms around each other and he was kissing her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you", he whispered against her lips over and over again.

-.-.-.-

Lincoln and LJ had already gone out to find a cab when Michael and Sara walked out of the courtroom. The chaos outside was enormous. There where cameras everywhere who wanted to take a picture of the famous couple, and journalists where yelling their names from all over the room. Michael laid his arm around Sara's shoulders and started to move through the mass of people. Suddenly they where stopped by a television camera and a woman with a microphone.

"One question", she said and looked at Michael. "How do you feel right now?"

Michael looked into the camera for a split second and then he began to speak:

"All I can say is that I'm relieved that all of this is finally over", he said calmly. "Now I'm looking forward to start a peaceful new life with the people I love."

"Is Dr Tancredi a part of that new peaceful life?" the woman asked.

Michael smiled a little bit and glanced at Sara who was standing next to him.

"She very much is", he said with his eyes still fixed on Sara.

-.-.-.-

The next day Sara woke up she was nestled into the sheets. She turned around to find Michael lying in the bed next to her. She figured she must have taken all the sheets since he was lying there completely naked. His torso was glistering from the sun that had sneaked in between the Venetian blind. She grinned at his beautiful sleeping face and for a while she just lay there and watched him. Then she saw the vase of roses standing at the bureau next to the door of her bedroom. It was the roses Michael had given her on their first date. It had been a couple of days now, but the roses still looked as good as new. Sara moved a little closed to Michael and started to place kisses along his jaw line. He moaned a little bit and smiled but still he didn't open his eyes. Sara moved her mouth to his and started to nibble at his lower lip. He moaned again before he opened his mouth to kiss her.

"Good morning", Sara whispered when they pulled back.

"Yes, it is", Michael answered smilingly and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. "I could get used to waking up like this. Though I would prefer if you didn't steal all of the sheets."

"I'll try to remember that", Sara said and giggled.

Michael put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I need to ask you something" she said after a while in silence. "How come the roses you gave me are still fresh? Are they special in some way?"

"There plastic", Michael answered and chuckled.

"What?" Sara said in surprise. "So you mean I've had them in water for no reason?"

"Yep", he answered. "Remember your birthday back in Fox River? You had been given flowers from your father and you said that you didn't like to get attached to things that wouldn't last."

"Yeah?" Sara said and encouraged him to continue.

"That's why I bought you plastic flowers. These you could get attached to since they will last forever", Michael said with a proud smile.

"Aw, Michael", Sara sighed. "That is corny, but still the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You know something else that will last forever?" Michael asked and stroke her arm with his thumb.

"What?"

"This."

"Me stealing away your sheets in the middle of the night? Oh, I could totally get used to that."

-.-.-.-

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. It feels kind of sad to put the story to rest (it has been my baby for over a year), but I really don't think it has more to give. The story is over, and Michael and Sara got the happy ending the deserved._

_First of all I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and been given feedback. It means more than I could even begin to explain. I can't even count the times your reviewes have made me grin like a fool. Thank you, you are all stars!_

_Second of all I would like to appologize for the bad updates. The story has been going on for a yeat and I've only written 16 chapters. I really don't have a good excuse, all I can say is that I lost my inspiration from time to time. And when I found it I didn't have the time to write._

_Anyway, I'll stop rambling. I hope you liked this last chapter and I really hope that you'll continue to read my fanfics. 'Cause I'll try to keep them coming. I will probably not write a story as long as this again, but I can promise you oneshots and shorter stories.  
_

_Right, stop the rambling. Thanks again! xoxo /Malin_


End file.
